Getting Even
by LittleShush
Summary: 19 year old Alex Rider is back at Brecon Beacons once again for annual training, when presented an opportunity he is far too smart to pass up on it. As they say revenge is best served...Hot? Definite one shot. Suggestive Slash warning


**Hi all,**

**First ever thing published. I had wanted to start out with a large multichapter story but it is taking forever to write the second part. So this little bit of inspiration hit me and I couldn't resist dabbling in a pairing I'm not normally a fan of. However this is a definite one shot, no chance for extension unfortunately.**

**Anyway, please read and review. Concrit is greatly appreciated and will majorly help with the multi-chapter stories I have started writing and I hope you enjoy.**

**Shush x**

**Disclaimer: Yada Yada, I own Alex Rider. Completely. Not.**

Alex Rider stood in a line with his unit silently, he inwardly groaned, wondering how the hell they had managed to be so short sighted and not able to see some form of punishment coming their way, and the pure cheek of his partner in crime, for not making an appearance when it really mattered.

The sergeant slammed the door to the combat hall open and stalked over to the men stood in the middle, he walked up and down the line surveying each of them individually until he stopped in front of Wolf.

"You men are trained soldiers, what you did was stupid and childish," he barked and Alex opened his mouth to state he wasn't a soldier. More a spy, but he was silenced by a withering look from the sergeant before he even uttered a syllable.

"I want to know, who put chilli sauce in my men's meals," the sergeant barked and Alex hid his smirk quickly, casting a sideways glance at the others who were not appearing quite so successful at the expressionless front Alex was managing to maintain.

"Anybody going to answer me?" The sergeant asked harshly and Alex let out a snort of laughter. He couldn't restrain it, that probably had something to do with the vein comically twitching in the sergeant's forehead. He saw in the corner of his eye as the other four men smirked and the sergeant glared at all of them.

"Something funny Cub?" The sergeant barked as his eyes reached the young man and Alex immediately adapted his face back to neutral once again.

"No sir," Alex replied humbly and the sergeant scowled.

"Bear, Eagle, Snake. Track now. You can run until your feet are falling off. Wolf and Cub, combat, seeing as how you both think this is so bloody funny," The sergeant growled and Alex cast a sideways glance at Wolf who was indeed looking extremely guilty and doing a rather bad job at hiding it. The other three men jogged towards the door, shooting Alex looks, which silently wished him a good afterlife and the sergeant followed after them without another word.

Alex turned his body towards Wolf and the man looked at him, it was a look Alex recognised and one he had only given to two others.

It was a look which screamed apprehension, a small amount of confusion but a definite wanting towards the receiver, wanting of what, was undetermined, but it would be easy enough to find out. He wasn't a spy for nothing, Alex smirked slightly and raised an eyebrow,

"Was it you Cub?" Wolf asked gruffly and Alex shook his head mutely, still observing the look on the normally stoic man's face.

"No. I prefer my revenge a little more dignified than that," Alex replied quietly and he smirked again as Wolf looked at him with surprise flitting over his eyes. Alex walked towards him slowly and tilted his head sideways, coyly revealing a little more of the skin on his neck.

"We're meant to be fighting," Wolf stated and Alex nodded , he swung a right hook towards the man in front of him and Wolf caught it easily, Alex looked at his hand for a second before he dragged his eyes back to Wolf slowly, allowing a small casual smile to play across his normally straight lips.

"Faster than that Cub," Wolf said quietly and Alex nodded slightly as he swung his other fist towards the man feigning a punch as he pulled his right leg around to connect with the man's side. Wolf let out a quiet grunt and snatched the younger's wrists and pushed him towards the wall roughly. Alex felt as his cheek slammed against the hard surface and he let out a muffled groan.

"Do you need to be so rough?" Alex muttered and Wolf simply pushed his head forwards to silence him. Alex pushed his hips backwards to try to ease the grip on his wrists slightly, instead he felt as he came into contact with Wolf and the man stilled. Alex took advantage of his hesitation and twisted himself to the side so his back was now to the wall and he smirked when Wolf looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Alex pushed himself off the wall slowly, his eyes never leaving his opponent and Wolf moved towards him with surprising speed, Alex ducked as a fist was aimed towards his head at the cost of his legs being swept out from under him roughly, he felt as his wrists were restrained above him and Wolf pinned him heavily to the floor.

"Pinned ya," Wolf growled and Alex looked up at him with wide eyes, taking purposefully deep breaths. He didn't miss the dark look that passed over Wolf's eyes, or the roaming eyes that checked what felt like every inch of his face. Alex met his eye defiantly and wrenched at his wrists slightly,

"Wolf," he whispered and the distracted man looked at him in surprise, "We're meant to be fighting?"

"Right," Wolf agreed and climbed of the younger quickly. It was all the confirmation Alex needed, and he couldn't help the devious smirk that spread over his face as a small plan for revenge swept through his mind.

He moved towards Wolf quickly making a sweep for his legs that the man sidestepped easily he sprang back upright and met Wolf's eye before purposefully sweeping his eyes over the man's body appreciatively with a sly smirk. Wolf charged at him and Alex let out a surprised yelp as he felt his back slam against the wall, he bit his lip against another sound and looked at the man carefully. He saw the falter in Wolf's movements and he feebly pushed forwards trying to get out of the man's hold, making their bodies meet in all the -wrong for him, but right for the plan- places. He leant his head back with a small groan and Wolf just watched him carefully as Alex looked at him through his lashes. Wolf parted his lips slowly to whisper something, painfully aware of the pull in his lower stomach at the sight of the young man in front of him.

"Cub-" Wolf said breathlessly,

The younger tilted his head with a sly smile and raised an eyebrow sarcastically, fully aware of the door that had opened behind the older man. Another figure walked in and stood by the mat with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face,

"You know Wolf. I really thought you would be able to control your urges by now," Fox said in a humorous tone, Wolf released his grip on the younger and span on the spot instantly.

"Fox?" he managed to stutter out turning a bright shade of red and Alex laughed as he walked towards the new arrival.

"Alright Ben?" Alex asked and the man nodded slightly,

"Alex," he greeted and a warm smile spread across his face, "Outcome achieved?"

"Oh yeah. Revenge is definitely better served hot," Alex replied with a smirk and Wolf watched as Fox looped an arm around Alex's waist and the younger leant his hip gently against him,

"Like chilli sauce?" Ben offered and Alex chuckled softly. Wolf watched the pair, completely dumbfounded, as they turned and left the combat hall with quiet whispered words. And Wolf was left painfully aware of exactly what had just happened, and the fact he had been had, well and truly, by a Fox and his Cub.


End file.
